True Love
by techgeekster
Summary: A girl named Kristy is sent by Shredder to deliver the turtles to him so he can destroy them, but his whole plan goes haywire when she falls in love with one of the turtles. Nominated for Best Romantic Pairing in TMNT 2005 fanfic awar
1. The Mission

Chapter One – The Mission

"I understand Master." I bowed before my master, and Sensei, the Shredder. I stood straight and said, "I'm ready."

"I am sorry my daughter, but I am trusting you to fulfill what I have asked you."

"I will Master."

The Shredder raised his gauntlet, and sliced across my waist with the spikes, not deep, but deep enough to make it bleed. I cried out quietly and upon instinct, I grasped my waist with both hands in pain. I lifted them and looked down, they were covered in blood. I looked up at my Master, and then stood up straight again painfully. "I'm ready," I repeated.

Shredder nodded and then punched me hard, knocking me out. The last thing I saw was the ground hitting my face, and then blackness.

Groaning I opened my eyes to slits but immediately after I closed my eyes in pain from the light. Although dim, the small bit of light still hurt. I heard hushed voices to my left.

"Where'd you find her?" The first voice asked.

"Like I said Leo, I was going to check out a scream when I saw the Shredder standing over this girl. So..."Another voice answered.

"Don't tell me you jumped down." The supposed 'Leo' asked.

"I did, I don't know what I was thinking. You know me; I hate it when criminals go after women and children. But the odd thing is, is when I jumped down the Shredder took one look at me and then disappeared."

There was silence, and then footsteps approached me.

"She looks familiar, I wonder where I've seen her."

"I think she's waking up, she's squinting her eyes against the light. Turn the light off!" A faint click followed the exclamation.

I opened my eyes slightly, and then opened them a little more upon not feeling any pain. I felt someone put a cool cloth across my forehead. And then a voice whispered a bit too close for my comfort, "How are you feeling?"

My eyes snapped open wide and I pushed my head away from the source of the sound. A jolt of pain shot through my head, I groaned and grabbed my head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the voice whispered hurriedly.

I nodded slowly, "It's fine, just, just don't get so close." I looked straight into the brown eyes of a purple-banded turtle. No, I wasn't surprised, I've seen them before, even fought them. But this turtle in particular always caught my attention; I've never fought him before, because in truth I was always a little scared of him. I always went after the blue-banded turtle. The purple-banded turtle seemed to not want to fight, but when he did, there was a fire in his eyes; yet, there was ice as well. He protected his brothers fiercely without them even knowing it, it seemed obvious that the blue-banded turtle was the real protector except of course their sensei.

Now looking into his eyes, all I saw was calm kindness, yet extreme wisdom and intelligence. It was soothing almost. I relaxed my tense muscles. Even though I already knew them I still asked the obvious question, "So... who are you guys?"

Leo walked up to me, "you mean, you're not scared of us?"

I shook my head, "nope, I've seen weirder things in my life-span."

He raised his eye ridges skeptically, "really?"

I nodded smiling, "so... Again who and what are you guys?" Although I already knew the answer.

I guessed that the turtle with the orange bandana had stepped in at that moment for he bounded up to me and yelled at the top of his lungs. "WE ARE THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! T-M-N-T! WHAT YOU GET IS WHAT YOU SEE! GOOOOOOOOOOO TURTLES!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mikey! She just woke up!" Don snapped. "You might give her another headache!"

I giggled, "no, its fine."

I started to sit up all of the way but Don's hands were quickly placed on my shoulders, stopping me from sitting up.

"You need to sleep a little more, lay down." He ordered.

I frowned but lay down again, "but I'm not tired anymore." I argued, but quickly scolded myself for doing so, I sounded like a little child!

Don smiled warmly and replied, "your mind may not need rest but your body does. Now go to sleep."

I frowned even more, clearly not amused, but I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Feet quietly shuffled across the floor, I heard the one in the orange bandana whispered rather loudly, "What's wrong with the dudette?"

"Be quiet Mikey!" Don's voice whispered harshly, then the door shut.

I giggled and then quietly went back sleep.

The next morning I sat up and yawned. I then swung my legs over the bed and rubbed my eyes sleepily. Seeing a glass of water next to my bed I quickly snatched it and drank it. Wiping my mouth I stood up and walked to the door.

I reached out to the handle and opened it. I stepped outside and into the main part of the turtles' home. I looked around clearly amazed. It was huge!

Upon hearing yells from one room at the end of the room I was in, I curiously walked towards it.

I peered in the door way and the turtles sparring. I almost cried out in alarm when one of the turtles was thrown in my direction, but luckily he hit the wall next to the doorway.

Hearing my gasp the turtle looked up at me. It was Don. He stood up quickly and faced me. The turtles behind him stopped sparring and looked over at me. I felt uncomfortable under all of their gazes especially their Master.

Their Master calmly walked up to us and asked, "Who is this Donatello?"

"This is the girl who we were telling you about yesterday night Master Splinter."

He nodded, "I see." He then turned to me, "I am Master Splinter my child."

I almost flinched when he said 'my child'. I especially didn't like being called that by my enemy, but fortunately I didn't flinch because Leo was watching my every move.

The rat turned around and clapped, "my sons, introduce youselves to our guest."

The turtles immediately walked up to me.

Leo first spoke, "I am Leonardo, and these are my brothers: Donatello," he pointed to Don, "also known as Don or Donnie, he's the brains of the family."

"Raphael," he pointed to the turtle with the red bandana. Raphael twirled his sais nonchalantly. "Also known as Raph, he's our hothead."

"And Raffie!" Mikey called out!

Raph punched Mikey in the arm hard, but Mikey just grinned making Raph scowl.

"And Michelangelo." He pointed to the grinning Mikey. "Also known as Mikey, he's the jokester in our family."

"And Leonardo is also known as Leo, and he's the leader of our foursome!" Mikey mimicked.

Leo rolled his eyes.

I laughed, "and I am Kristina, but you can call me Kristy, and I have one question, when are we eating?"

"Oh my gosh! You must be starving!" Donnie exclaimed. "Here, I'll take you to the kitchen and make you something."

"No you can' bro, you can't cook worth crap. I'll take her to the kitchen and make her some of my famous pancakes!" Mikey grinned.

Leo, Raph, and Don groaned. "Pancakes again?"

I giggled, "I love pancakes, I'll be willing to try some of your 'famous' pancakes Mikey."

His smile got even wider and he grabbed my arm and led me into the kitchen.

I exited the kitchen holding my stomach. The other three turtles on the couch looked over at me and burst out laughing. I scowled at them.

"So Mikey filled you up, eh?" Raph asked grinning wickedly.

I scowled even further.

Splinter, who was sitting on the sofa frowned and snapped, "my sons! It is rude to make fun of your guests!"

I grinned and stuck out my tongue, "yeah!" I couldn't believe how much I was enjoying myself with these turtles! I needed to meditate; they were my enemies, not my friends! But why had Master Shredder always said that they were horrible creatures when they were just like regular people. They liked to laugh, and joke, and just have fun like normal people! The only thing different about them was that they were turtles. This was the only time in my whole entire life that I was starting to doubt my Master Shredder.

I walked over to the sofa and took a seat next to Leo. And watched the TV with them.

Looking over to my right I saw Donnie at a computer. My love of technology overcame me and I stood up and walked over to him. I peered over his shoulder and asked, "whatcha doin?"

He looked up at me and then looked back at his screen. "Oh, just brainstorming different ways I could better the Battle Shell so we can be fully ready for the next attack from Shredder.

I flinched, "uh... who's Shredder?" I asked nervously.

"He's our arch foe. Or as Mikey puts it, he's Mister Spiky Pants with a bad attitude problem." He grinned at me, which immediately turned into a concerned look when he saw the troubled look on my face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked turning around in his chair.

"Huh? Oh, nothing..."

"Is your head hurting you or anything?"

I stood up straight, "its nothing! I-I just need to go meditate."

He seemed surprised by this. "You meditate?"

"Yeah, you guys aren't the only ninjas around here."

Donnie's eyes widened, "you're a ninja?"

"Yeah, look, I've gotta go, ok, bye." I turned from him and headed back to the room I had woken up in. I entered the room and went straight for the bed. Plopping down on it I crossed my legs and began to meditate.

Since I was so deep into meditating, I didn't hear Splinter come into the room and sit on the bed beside me and meditate as well.

But soon after he started, I felt a mind enter my own. I tried to push it out but it would not budge, so I just let it in.

Finally, I figured out that this mind was Splinter's mind. We started talking to each other. He knew I was troubled and he wanted to know if there was anything that he could help with. I kept insisting that there was nothing, but he wouldn't take no for an answer!

I actually came really close to telling him about what I was sent to do by the Shredder. I even mentioned Shredder a couple of times, but I never said that he was my master. Master Shredder had told me that 'The Rat' would try to know why I was here and what 'The Shredder' would want with me.

I asked him how he knew that I was meditating and he said that Donatello had told him only, not his brothers, that I was a ninja and could meditate and that I had left to do so.

His mind was soothing to my own troubled one, but he soon started on the topic of why I was here again so that brought my troubled mind back, blinding the short peaceful one.

"Do you know what 'The Shredder' wanted with you?"

"I was actually spying on him and his foot ninjas because my master wanted to know what he was up to so he sent me to find out. But 'The Shredder' saw me and captured me. By then he had sent his foot ninja elsewhere, so when he knocked me out, and Donnie came there were no foot ninja there to fight." I knew that was a complete lie, but I wasn't going to tell him the truth. Definitely not! I'm not that stupid!

"But do you know why 'The Shredder' did not attack my son Donatello?"

"No, sorry."

"It is alright my child."

Instead of holding back my flinch this time, I flinched, and he felt it.

"I am sensing that you do not like me calling you my child. Am I right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's just that my Master used to call me that, and it brings back old, hurtful, memories."

"No, I am sorry, I will not call you by that anymore."

I almost breathed a sigh of relief; at least I wouldn't have to deal with that anymore.

I felt his mind leave my own and I knew that he had stopped meditating.

I opened my eyes ending my meditation as well just in time to see him walk out of my door.

I stretched out my legs to full length and then relaxed them. I stood up and walked out the door. I was surprised at how late it really was. All the lights were turned off and the only light was coming from one doorway.

I peered into the doorway to see Don pretty much dissecting his computer. The computer box was lying open on the ground in front of a troubled Don. I walked over and asked, "Want some help?"

He looked up at me and shook his head, more at the computer than at me. "I need to work on the Master Hard drive but I can't seem to get it out of the computer box.

I knelt down beside him and looked into the box. Looking at the compartment holding the Floppy Disk department and the two Hard drives I grinned, I reached in and took the compartment out and then slipped the Master Hard drive out. I handed it to the stunned Don.

"What did you do?"

I shrugged, "there's a little clip on the back of the compartment that you have to push to get it off of the box."

He sat there for a moment comprehending what I had just said. I had to admit, he looked really cute trying to figure out everything. I grinned, "Didn't think of that did you?"

He looked up at me and shook his head, "I guess not." With the hard drive still in hand he stood up and walked out of his room with me following behind him.

Donnie walked over to the second computer next to all of the TV screens. He inserted the Hard drive into a little box and then connected that box to the computer. He started copying all of the files over to that computer's hard drive. Once he was done he took the hard drive out of the little box and walked back to his room with me tagging along as well.

I walked into the room and watched him place the hard drive back into the computer case. He placed the cover back on and then turned to me. "Well thanks for the help."

I knew he wanted me to leave but I didn't want to so I asked, "what were you wanting with the hard drive anyway?"

He sighed, "this computer got a virus on it and now it won't run properly so I downloaded all the files that I need from this hard drive to the one out there," he pointed outside of his room. "And now I'm going to have to format the hard drive and install my computer once again."

I nodded, "I understand, that's a long procedure."

He quirked an eyebrow, "you've formatted a hard drive before?"

I nodded, "yeah, I love technology, so I have my own computer, and of course it's had problems before. So I've had to format the hard drive. It's not that hard." I shrugged.

His eyes widened, "you work with technology?"

I nodded grinning.

He sort of looked away nervously, "you wouldn't happen to be a..."

"Techno-geek? Well, that's what everyone at home calls me so, yeah."

He smiled at this, "awesome! Now I have someone to talk to that will actually understand me!"

I laughed, "I feel exactly the same way!" I yawned, "well, I'm gonna go to bed now, so, ta-ta for now!"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I replied.

**Thanks for reading, and I promise you that the next chapters will be much more exciting! Please review!**


	2. Maybe Not so Bad After All

Chapter Two - Maybe not so bad after all

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling the next morning. I was supposed to fulfill my task but I was starting to doubt my Master. These were nice people; they were so friendly and kind to me. Just because we were a different species didn't make them treat me any differently than they treated each other. Even Raph didn't treat me differently than he treated his brothers. He pushed me around and all that.

Someone knocked at my door, I called out, "come in."

Leo came in and announced that they were having breakfast right now, and Mikey's cooking.

I grinned, "Lets just hope it's not pancakes or I'll overeat again."

This was the first time that I had seen Leo actually smile and chuckle. He always seemed so stern and, almost untrusting.

I was beginning to fear that he was suspecting that I was an enemy and not a guest. But now my thoughts on that subject started to dwindle.

I stood up from my bed and followed him out and into the kitchen.

I sat down with their family and had not pancakes, but just simple scrambled eggs.

"So you couldn't flip the eggs without breaking the yoke again Mikey?" Raph teased.

Mikey scowled and replied, "No, I just thought you dudes like scrambled eggs."

"Mikey, don't even try that, we all know you can't flip eggs." Don remarked while doing some calculations on a piece of paper next to his eggs.

I giggled, and Mikey turned to me, "you don't believe them do you dudette?"

I grinned, "sorry Mikey, but I think they're telling the truth."

He scowled again and turned away from the table mumbling something like, "no one appreciates my cooking."

After finishing my eggs I stood up and walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch next to Splinter. I heard a phone ring, but it was coming from the kitchen and I didn't remember seeing a phone in there. But Don walked out holding some type of cell phone to his ear talking rapidly to someone on the other end.

He got off of the phone and said to Splinter and his brothers who had just come out of the kitchen, "April says that she's spotted Shredder doing some suspicious activity. Should we go check it out Sensei?"

Splinter thought for a second, and then nodded, "yes my sons, be careful."

I stood up quickly and added, "I'm going too."

They all turned to me surprised, "Kristy, you are no ninja, this is a powerful ninja that we are talking about. Street fighting is no good to them." Leo objected.

I shook my head, "no Leo, I am a ninja. If you just lend me a bo-staff and some shurikens I'll be fine. Please allow me to go." I pleaded, I needed to converse with Master Shredder, and this may be my only chance to.

"Sensei, what do you say?" Leo asked Splinter.

He nodded, "let her go with you my sons."

"Donnie, go get Kristy a bo-staff and some Shurikens." Leo ordered. He seemed to be taking his leader role very seriously.

Donnie nodded and ran to the dojo to get a spare bo-staff and a few shurikens.

He came back to me and gave me the items. I took them and then tied a black bandana around my head, and a black belt around my waist. I situated the shurikens in the belt and held on to the bo-staff.

The turtles watched me curiously, I asked, "what?"

Mikey yelled out, "Lets go kick some Mister Spiky Pants butt!"

All the turtles rolled their eyes and followed Leo out of the lair with me close behind them.

"So, we meet again turtles!" Shredder said when we came upon him and his foot soldiers. He eyed me curiously, he suspected that I should have already done the job and came back to him. "You will not escape here alive!"

"He says that all lot, don't you think." I heard Mikey whisper to Donnie. Donnie didn't answer, he just looked on ahead. I looked into his eyes and saw the fierce fiery ice in his eyes. He was willing to fight to the death to protect his brothers. I looked into Leo's eyes and saw the same thing, except it was different, it was more of a defend our honor type than the brotherly love type that Donnie had.

"Foot soldiers attack!" Shredder yelled. As the foot soldiers advanced I sidestepped to the side to avoid them. I ran up to Master Shredder and said barely above a whisper, "fight me Master, but I need to talk with you as well."

He nodded and slashed out at me, but not with as much force as I'd seen him do with the turtles. "Why have you not fulfilled your duty yet my daughter?"

I blocked a strike from him with my bo-staff. "Because I have been trying to make myself inconspicuous with their family by getting close with one of their family members. And then I'll strike."

"And which family member would that be?"

"I'd prefer it be Leonardo, since he is the leader, but I have found it much easier to get closer with the one called Donatello."

"I am familiar with Leonardo but which one is Donatello?"

"The one in the purple bandana Master."

He looked behind me and spotted Donnie in the crowd of foot soldiers. "Ah, that one, he is the one that is crazy about technology, am I right?"

"Yes Master."

"How long will it take you to fulfill your duty?"

"Not very long I hope."

"Good, kill the rat quick, and make sure it's at night, and then come back to me as quickly as possible."

"Yes Master, they will fall after their sensei has fallen, and then you can continue to rule the world with the turtles out of the way."

"I need you to come back to my palace though Kristina. I will act as if I kidnapped you, and then the turtles will come and rescue you and then you can fulfill your duty and kill the rat."

"Yes Master, but do it now, while they are not looking."

Master Shredder picked me up and ran away calling behind him, "foot soldiers retreat!"

I heard faintly behind me Mikey whooping, "Scared you away, didn't we! Because turtles kick bu- ow! NOT FUNNY RAPH!"

I entered my Master's chamber still wearing the same clothes that I had on before. Master Shredder would not let me change because he knew that they would suspect something if I wore my usual.

"Come here my child." He called to me.

I walked forward respectfully and bowed before him. "What is it that you need Master?"

"Stand up."

I stood.

"Now, I have brought you back here as bait."

"Bait for whom, and why?"

"The turtles, because I am very sure that they will come rescue you, and when they do, I will capture them and then cure them of their mutation, therefore making them human. After that I will set them free, making it as if they set themselves free. You will go with them. The turtles will be weaker after they have been turned human, and after you kill their Master they will have no chance against us. I will defeat the turtles!"

"But why don't you just kill them after you have captured them?"

"Because then, there would be no way of getting to their sensei."

I nodded, "I see, am I excused to go back to my bed chambers?"

He bowed his head, "you are."

I stood up, "thank you." I then walked out of the chamber and to my bedchambers. I entered and flopped onto my bed. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_BOOM!_

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up straight. I swung my legs off of my bed and raced to the door and swung it open. I saw Master Shredder running down the hall to me.

"Kristina get in the prisoner cell, quick!"

I nodded and ran in the opposite direction. After placing my hand in the hand scanner I entered the prisoner cell and entered one after a foot ninja put makeup on my face to make it look like I had been beaten up.

They locked the cell and I walked over to the wall and sat down leaning against it.

I heard shouts and yells, and then the door flew open, and Donnie came in closely followed by Mikey.

"Hey dudette! We're gonna bust you outta here!"

Donnie walked over and started studying the lock. I looked over to the door and saw Leo and Raph enter with their backs to me because they were fighting foot ninja. Once all of the way in they shut the door and locked it.

_Perfect_. I moved my foot without any of the turtles noticing and pushed a switch. Laser bars were set on all of the doors; Master Shredder came over the speakers.

"Ha ha ha ha! This was a trap turtles! Now I have captured you once an for all!"

Gas started filling the area.

"Don't breath! Meditate!" Leo ordered.

All the turtles dropped to the floor and crossed their legs, and started to meditate.

I narrowed my eyes, this could not happen! I knew the gas would not affect me because I was not a mutant. I walked over to the door of my cell silently and grabbed the microphone and made it so my voice sounded like Splinter's voice.

"My sons, I am here, what are you doing meditating?"

All of the turtle's eyes shot open and stood up expecting to see their sensei. I put the microphone back and went back to the wall and sat down watching.

Immediately all the turtles started coughing, they all grabbed their chests and fell to the ground. They started to violently shake.

My eyes saddened, I didn't like seeing them in such pain, I almost stood up and opened the gate to go help them when they all stopped and lay still. I sighed and pressed another button. The gas started going away.

I yawned, and decided to go to sleep for a while, and then I would 'free' them.

I opened my eyes and checked my watch, only ten minutes had gone by. I sat up fully and looked around, all the gas was gone and the lasers on the doors were gone. I stood up and opened the gate and walked out. I looked down and gasped.

I quickly covered my eyes. Ew! That's just a nasty sight!

I looked away; I found some prisoner robes and laid a robe on each of the turtles, well, boys. They were no longer the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" they were now the "Teenage Ninjas".

**Was that a little more exciting? I hope so! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Human

Chapter Three - Human

A groan escaped from Donnie's mouth. I quickly knelt down and wait for him to open his eyes.

His hands raised and rubbed at his eyes, when he lowered them his eyes were open. Donnie looked up at me, "w-what happened?" He asked me.

"Look at your hand," I said simply.

He furrowed his brow in confusion, but raised his hand to his face. His eyes widened and he jumped, therefore throwing the robe off.

I looked away and covered my eyes. "Uh, Donnie put the robe on please."

"Oh, uh, sorry." I heard the shuffling of clothing, "Uh, I'm, um, dressed now."

I opened my eyes and looked up, and laughed. Donnie was bright red.

More groans erupted from the others. Donnie and I started showing them their hands and such.

"Ahhhh!" Mikey dived further under his robe, "go away! I'm naked!"

I laughed, "I'll turn around, just get dressed!" I turned around and waited.

Raph didn't have any problems getting his robe on whether I was looking or not. I think he would have been fine running around naked if Leo didn't make him put it on.

Leo waited on the floor until I was busy with someone, then he got his robe on.

Finally, when they were all dressed I said, "I hacked into the security system and brought up the laser bars as you can see."

"Then lets get outta here!" Mikey exclaimed, "So I can get outta of these smelly robes!" He whined while tugging at his robes.

"And so we can kick some foot ninja butt." Raph said while twirling his sais menacingly.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think there will be any butt kicking today Raph. Now that you are human, you're going to be more weak, we have to get out of here as soon as we can!"

"She's right," Leo nodded, "let's get going."

Raph growled but followed Leo out the door followed by the others and me.

We entered the lair and I asked Leo, "do you have any other human friends?"

He nodded, "April and Casey."

"Well they need to know about this cause you guys really need to," I looked down at his robe, "get clothes."

He nodded, "I'll have Don give you their phone number."

"I'll just go ask him myself, thanks!" I walked over to Donnie. "Hey Donnie, could I get um..." April or Casey? April's a girl, so that would be better. "April's number?"

"Sure," he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, and then wrote down the number on it.

"Thanks," I walked away holding the piece of paper in my hand. I turned around and walked back to Donnie, "uh, Donnie?"

He looked up at me from a book, "hm?"

"Uh, could I borrow your cell phone?"

He chuckled, "sure, and just so you know, its call a shell cell." He winked.

I smiled, "thanks again."

"No problem," he shrugged.

I opened the 'shell cell' and dialed in the given phone number. "Hello? Is this April?"

"Yes," April answered.

"There's an emergency down at the Lair, and we need you to come quick."

"Who is this?"

"Uh, a, friend of the turtles. Hurry!"

"Ok... I see you there."

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye."

I hung up the shell cell and gave it back to Donnie. "Thanks again."

He smiled, "you seem to be saying thank you a lot."

"Well shouldn't I?"

He shrugged, " I don't care if you do or don't."

"Well, it's polite," with that, I walked away and plopped down on the sofa.

A few minutes later I heard the lair door open, I looked behind me to see a red haired woman run in.

"So what's the emergency...AH! Who are you?" She exclaimed when she saw Leo.

I laughed and stood up, she looked over in my direction.

"Are you the one I talked to on the phone?"

I nodded.

"What's going on here?"

"Leo, explain everything to her."

She raised an eyebrow, "Leo? This isn't Leo."

"Actually April I am."

She gasped and fell to the floor in a faint.

I sighed and rolled my eyes; she looked like the type to do that.

Donnie lowered his book and looked over at April, "Leo, just put her on the sofa, she'll wake up in no time."

I guess she seemed to do that a lot because they didn't seem unnerved about her fainting.

Leo picked her up and set her down on the couch next to me. I scooted over slightly to allow her more room.

I grinned and decided to lean over and poke her on her pointy nose. So, I did just that. He eyes snapped open and she sat up looking around frantically.

Donnie put down his book and walked over and stood in front of her.

Now that I actually looked at him in his human form I actually started to notice his features. He had dark brown hair with Hazel eyes. Donnie neither had sharp nor dull features, just, average. But by the hands you could tell that he was one strong dude. He wasn't all that hard on the eyes, he was actually quite, should I say this, hot.

"Okay, so which one are you?"

"April, you can still tell us apart by our bandanas."

Geez, I thought she'd already would have noticed that by now.

"Donnie?"

He nodded.

Before they could say anymore to each other I butted in, "so April, they don't have any clothes except for these prisoner robes, so we need to go shopping for them."

"Prisoner robes?"

I sighed and started to explain to her everything that had happened, but of course not putting in the part that I was actually the enemy.

Once I was finished I stood up, "I need to get some clothes of my own as well, so let's get going."

April nodded a bit dazed, but stood up and walked with me out of the door.

April and I walked back into the lair with bags filled with clothes. I set my own bag down next to the sofa and then carried Donnie's bag over to him.

He looked over at me confused.

I grinned, "It's your clothes."

His eyes widened and he picked up one bag and set it on his lap and then started looking through it.

I took the bag back and grabbed his arm and tugged, "lets go get you changed."

He nodded and walked with me to his room. He entered and waited for me to pick out a set of clothes for him to wear.

After a few minutes he came out wearing everything the right way. I was clearly surprised; since they didn't wear anything I thought that they would need help putting the clothes on.

Donnie was wearing a dark purple shirt with a green jacket with two long white stripes on the sleeves with the traditional jeans. I think he even put on the boxers right, or... I looked into the room searching for the boxers just lying around. They weren't, "very good Don, I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"Because... never mind."

When Mikey came out of his room I burst out laughing. He had his shorts on, but the boxers were on the out side and they were all the way up half of his torso, his shirt was tied around one arm while his jacket was tied around his head right above his bandana.

"Mikey, you seriously need help!" I turned around and cupped my hands around my mouth, "Donnie! Will you come here for a sec?"

Donnie walked over and took one look at Mikey and burst out laughing as well.

"Donnie, will you help Mikey out?"

Still laughing, he nodded and walked with the scowling Mikey back into Mikey's room.

Raph only had a little trouble with his jacket and shirt.

Leo was all right for the most part; Leo forgot to put the boxers on because he thought that they were useless. I had to explain to him why he needed them, which, I could say, was very, VERY, embarrassing!

Finally when they were all dressed, it was getting late, so we all decided to order pizza and watch a late night movie. Splinter hadn't yet seen them because he was not at home, he was out doing some 'business', or so Leo said, and he wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

Leo, Mikey and Raph all plopped down on the big sofa, which left me with the love seat, right next to Donnie. Perfect.

I sat down next to Donnie and then picked up the remote and turned on the video.

In the middle of the video I looked over at Donnie who seemed as bored of the movie as I was, so, I decided to spice things up a bit.

I scooted over quietly so that our thighs were touching. I felt him tense, I grinned, and leaned my head on his shoulder. He tensed even more, if that's even possible, I felt his eyes turn onto me. I snuggled even closer, but it was sort of uncomfortable, his arm was in the way.

I moved my body in a way that sent a message, "move your stupid arm!" And it worked, he lifted up his arm and I snuggled closer to him. Mmmmm, he was warm... Stupid thoughts! Go away! Donnie settled his arm around my shoulders lightly.

Now content, I relaxed and let sleep overcome me.

These were the voices that I heard in my light doze:

"Dude, your really gettin it on with her aren't you?"

No answer.

"Is she sleeping?"

I felt Donnie move a little.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Geez, your that comfy Donnie?"

No answer again.

I moved a little trying to get closer to Donnie although I was as close as I could get.

"Is she waking up?"

"I don't know."

My eyelids open slightly; I yawned and again tried to snuggle closer.

"She's waking up."

A blond haired face came into my vision, "yo, dudette, you awake? Ow!"

"Now she's awake, you don't just ask someone that's sleeping that question."

"I just wanted to know."

Still pressing myself against Donnie I lifted my head and yawned again, "is the movie over?"

"Yeah," Donnie answered.

I looked up at him and smiled sweetly, he blushed. "Then," I yawned again, "I think I'll just go to sleep, right, here."

I put my head back down onto his shoulder.

"Uh, Kristy?"

I opened one eye and looked up, "hm?"

"This is sort of, um, uncomfortable."

"Oh, sorry," I lifted my self up and waited for him to get comfortable. When he didn't move I asked, "Aren't you going to get comfortable?"

"Look, he doesn't like you lyin on him." Raph answered for Don.

I looked over with an eyebrow raised, "okay, he could have told me himself, you don't need to Raph."

Gosh! Raph just messed up all of my plans.

I stood up and stretched, "I'll just go to bed, is that alright Raffie?"

He just rolled his eyes and I stuck out my tongue.

"You little..." He pounced at me, but I was expecting it.

I blocked blow but his strength made me fall with him on top. I looked up at him and grinned, I planted my feet firmly on his chest and pushed upward in a quick motion. He was flung across the room and hit the wall.

He fell to the floor but quickly stood up and charged me again. I stood into a defensive stance and waited for him. But he never came; Donnie ran up and stood in front of me.

Raph stopped and growled, "Get out of my way Donnie."

Donnie didn't say anything; he just stood in front of me calmly with his arms crossed.

Leo walked up and grabbed Raph's arm. "That's enough Raph!"

Raph yanked his arm out of Leo's grip and stalked off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Hothead," Leo muttered and turned to his room.

Mikey was still sitting on the sofa eating the last of the popcorn, but when he was done he also retired to his room calling out to me, "goodnight dudette!"

I waved back, "night!"

Donnie started to walk away but I ran up and stood in front of him stopping him.

"Uh, thanks, and sorry for the awkward position I put you in earlier."

He shrugged, "it's all right, I'm just not used to that type of stuff."

I grinned, "I can tell."

He gave me a weird look, and then walked around me and to his room.

"Night!" I called after him.

"Good night."

I groaned in frustration, was I going to get anywhere with this?


	4. Best Friends or Love?

Chapter Four – Best Friends or Love?

At breakfast the next morning I made it for sure that I sat right next to Don.

I saw that he had his left hand on his lap as he ate his food; I started eating with my left hand so I could drop my right hand into my lap.

I reached over with my right hand and brushed it softly against his left.

No response, so I set my right hand softly on top of his left. He tensed and stopped eating. He looked down at his hands and mine and then up at me. I quickly looked away and continued eating.

He tried to slip his hand out from under mine but I wouldn't have it. I curled my fingers around his hand and held them there.

He was so tense that I almost started to laugh.

"Are you okay dude?" Mikey asked waving his hand in front of his brother's face.

Donnie looked over at Mikey and said in an abnormal high voice, "yeah, I'm okay!"

"Dude, maybe you should go back to bed, your voice doesn't sound too good."

Donnie cleared his throat and said, "I'm fine Mikey."

I giggled softly which made Donnie blush and tense up again.

I squeezed his hand to try and reassure him but I got the opposite affect.

He jumped up out of his seat almost tipping his chair over, and making me let go of his hand.

"Uh... I'm, uh, gonna to my room." He turned around quickly and walked out of the kitchen.

I turned back to the others and they were staring at the door and then to me.

"What just happened?" Leo asked.

I shrugged, stood up and left. My plan was going to start up again; he was not going to escape my clutches.

I politely knocked on his door.

"Come in," Donnie answered from inside.

I entered and shut the door behind me.

"Leo, I, don't ask me what happened, because I really..." He turned in his chair to face me.

I grinned, "gosh, am I one girly Leo or what?"

He smiled slightly, "sorry, um, w-what do you need Kristy?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me?"

"Um..." he looked around his room seemingly looking for something to cause an excuse.

"You can just say no, and not make up an excuse."

"Sorry. I'll go, er, sure."

I smiled, "then lets go!" I reached forward and grabbed his arm and then yanked him out of his chair.

He lurched forward but quickly caught up with me as I ran out of his door and to the lair entrance.

We climbed up out of the sewers and to the surface. I linked arms with Donnie and asked, "So, where do you want to go?"

"Uh..."

"Central Park?"

"Uh..."

"Okay, lets go!"

Again I yanked him out of his position and started running towards Central Park giggling my head off.

When Donnie caught up with me again he asked, "What's so funny?"

"You," I answered simply.

"Me?"

I nodded, and slowed my pace to a walk when we entered the entrance of Central Park.

"What's so funny about me?"

"The way you keep looking whenever I hold your hand, yank you out of your seat, that kind of stuff, you just look so cute!"

"Cute?"

I sighed, "Donnie, you seriously need to get it through your mind that you are hot stuff."

He stopped in his tracks, "w-what did you just say?"

I laughed, "Okay, you see those girls back there?"

I looked back, "yeah."

"Did you see the way they were staring at you?"

"Sort of..."

"See! All of the girls think that you are hot stuff!" I exclaimed putting my arms into the air. "Even me," I mumbled. I actually was starting to like him, a lot. As I went through with my plan, I didn't just think of him as a person/turtle, I thought of him as something else. It was scary, I didn't know what the feeling was, I didn't know how to describe it, it felt, like...

"A penny for your thoughts?"

I looked up at Donnie, "huh? Oh, sorry, I sort of dazed off there."

He chuckled, "yeah, I'm just glad we got off the subject of me being... well, yeah." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

I laughed, "Do you hear that?"

He stopped and listened, "yeah, it sounds like music..."

My eyes lit up, I grabbed his arm, "it's a concert, and lets go!"

We entered the area where the pavilion was; there was a band inside the pavilion playing hard rock. I started to slightly rock to beat as I watched the band play. Donnie was beside me just watching like a rock.

I elbowed him in the side, "come on! Lighten up!"

"This really isn't my type of music."

I respected that, some people didn't like this type of music much so..."stay here, I'll be right back."

I ran around to the back of the pavilion where the band's manager was.

"What do you need?" He asked sternly when I came up into his view.

"I was wondering if I could request a song for your band to play."

He shrugged, "depends, what's your song?"

I shrugged, "oh, just any type of slow love song."

He nodded, "I'll see what I can do." And then the manager winked at me, "wanting to dance with a special someone?" I blushed and nodded.

He smiled and turned back around.

I walked back to Donnie and didn't say a word; I just watched the band silently.

"What did you do?" Donnie asked in my ear, really close to my ear at that.

I jumped, "uh," I shrugged and said nothing else.

He raised an eyebrow, "now look who's jumpy."

I grunted.

The band paused for a second but then the drum started the traditional beat for a slow love song. Then the guitars and singers started.

Some of the couples around us started to dance to it; I waited for Donnie to ask me to dance, hopefully.

"Kristy?"

I looked over at Donnie, "hm?"

"Would you uh, care to dance? Although I'm not much of a dancer..."

I smiled, "I'd love to, and I don't care how well you dance."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his arms wrap around my waist lightly, and then we started to waltz to the song.

In the middle of the song I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck to bring us closer together. I rested my head on his shoulder right next to his neck, so that sometimes my ear and hair would brush against him. Donnie's arms adjusted slightly to accommodate my movement.

I closed my eyes and let him guide me in the dance. This felt so right; I never wanted the dance to end, never. But unfortunately it did.

The band started up again on some hard rock, but this time I didn't appreciate it. I wanted the slow song to start up again so Donnie and I could continue our dance.

We separated and I smiled up at him, "that, that was wonderful Donnie."

He turned red slightly, "same here."

We looked into each other's eyes until a loud yell erupted from the band. I turned to see what was going on, the lead member was running around the pavilion screaming his head off and soon the crowd joined in.

"Donnie, lets leave." I intertwined my hand in his and led him away from the pavilion.

Donnie looked down at his watch and said, "It's noon, we'd better get back before Leo starts getting fussy."

I giggled, "I'd like to see that."

We entered the lair, and Leo stormed up to us, "where have you guys been?"

"Out." I stated simply.

Mikey and Raph walked up with big grins on their faces.

I put my hands on my hips and asked, "what?" Mikey and Raph rarely ever got along together.

Mikey looked over at Raph and answered, "Oh, we know where you have been."

Donnie walked up, "w-what do you mean?"

Leo was also looking curiously at Mikey and Raph.

"We saw you two in Central Park..."

"What! You followed us?"

They nodded and grinned, "We wanted to know what was going on. So we followed you. And guess what they were doing Leo!" Mikey rapidly spoke.

Leo frowned, "what?"

My eyes and Donnie's eyes widened in terror.

"They were in Central Park, and they were," Raph grinned even wider, "they were dancing to a slow, loooooooove song." He slurred 'love' to make it more dramatic.

Leo raised his eyebrows and looked over at Donnie and I, we quickly cleared our faces and smiled, "so..." I added.

"Just tell me where you go next time, ok?"

Donnie rolled his eyes, "Leo, we're not children, we're nineteen! Past the age of legal adults."

Leo seemed shocked; I guess Donnie hadn't ever argued like that with him before.

"Still, Master Splinter..."

"Can speak for himself."

Surprised we all turned towards the door, Splinter had just walked in.

All of his sons bowed before their sensei, feeling uncomfortable I bowed next to Donnie.

"Raise my sons." We stood. "I will speak with Leonardo, the rest of you are excused."

"But, aren't you surprised by our appearance?" Donnie asked confused.

Splinter chuckled, "I am, and I am sure you will tell me about it later. Now go, Leonardo, come with me."

Except for Leo, we all turned and left the area.

Donnie and I entered his room, he sat down in his computer chair and I sat down on his bed.

Donnie sat in his chair very quietly, he seemed to be thinking about something, and I wanted to know what it was.

"Hey Donnie..." I started but Donnie interrupted me.

"Do I want to go back outside later?

"Sure."

With my mouth still hanging open I just sat there, "what? Er, I mean, ok, good." I smiled.

I went back to my room and lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Did I like him? Yes, at least as a friend.

But did I like him more than that? ...Yes, I guess I do, all because I needed to act like we were getting closer to him so I could kill his sensei a lot easier, how evil does that sound!

Did I want to disobey my Master? I'm not really sure anymore.

Did I really want to kill his sensei? No.

Who is evil? Their Sensei, or my Master? Right now, it looks like my Master.

How much did I want to get closer to him? A lot closer, more than I am now.

Did I want a relationship with him other than friendship? Yes.

Did I love him?

I decided not to answer that question at that time.

I sat up and crossed my legs and raised my hands, and then started meditating. I really needed to do this.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in."

I opened my eyes as Donnie opened the door, "oh, sorry to disturb you."

I looked at my watch, whoa; it had been about four hours since I started meditating. And I felt so refreshed!

"I needed to stop anyway."

"How long have you been meditating."

"Four hours." I stood up and walked past him.

Donnie had his mouth hanging open so as I went past him I put my hand underneath his chin and pushed up, closing his mouth.

I giggled and walked out into the pain part of the lair and stretched my arms into the air.

All of sudden, someone had wrapped their arms around me and started tickling my stomach. I burst out laughing and tried to break free but their grip was firm. I lurched down to floor still trying to get out of their hold. But I pulled them down with me in the process, the good thing is, is that they stopped tickling.

With tears of laughter in my eyes I looked next to me to see Donnie grinning so big I thought it wasn't possible to grin that big. His eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"What'd you do that for?"

He shrugged, "for fun."

I rolled my eyes, "so, what did you bother me for?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go now..."

I jumped up and pulled Donnie with me, "sure!"

With an eyebrow raise slightly he stood up straight, "excited are we?"

I sighed, "I'm bored! Meditating for four hours gives you allot of energy and boredom."

He laughed, "Then lets go."

When we were out of the lair I put my hand in his and walked closer to him. Surprisingly enough he didn't jump or tense up. I guess he was getting used to it.

Donnie started leading me a different way than the way we usually took to get up to the surface, "Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd take the scenic route." He gave me a mischievous grin.

I snorted, "scenic, hey Mister Brainiac, we're in the sewers."

"I know."

Still confused I followed him down the tunnels, but not too many until we stopped.

Donnie typed in a few codes into a wall in the tunnel, a door opened a second later. Donnie went inside while I stayed outside of it.

He brought out some type of vehicle with the door closing behind him. "Climb in!"

I climbed up into the vehicle and sat beside him, "so what is this thing?"

"We call it the sewer slider, hold on!" I grabbed onto his arm.

The sewer slider lurched forward. Immediately a grin was plastered onto my face. "Scenic route eh?"

He grinned and nodded but kept his eyes up ahead.

I screamed in delight and put my arms in the air like we were on a roller coaster.

After I don't know how long, but pretty long, he stopped the sewer slider and then helped me down off of it.

After he put it back where we got it did I realize that we had made a complete circle. I giggled at the thought.

Hand in hand we climbed up to the surface.

When we were outside I breathed in the fresh air deeply.

"It feels weird being outside and not in some type of disguise." Donnie said looking around.

I looked over at him, "I bet, having to hide yourself for nineteen years."

"Yeah, hey, do you want to go get something to eat?"

I shrugged, "sure."

"Uh, pizza?"

I grinned and said again, "sure."

We walked over to an Italian restaurant and went inside. The waitress inside escorted us to our seats and gave us menus.

When the waitress came back Donnie ordered a large pepperoni pizza with a side of garlic bread and root beer.

I ordered a medium garlic cheese pizza with a side of cheesy bread sticks, and a sprite.

We waited for our orders to come.

"So... have any plans for us to do after this?"

Donnie nodded.

"Like?"

"Have you ever been to the top of the Empire State Building?"

I shook my head.

"Really? You haven't been to New York City without being at the top of the Empire State Building, so I guess that's where we'll be headed, if that's all right with you of course."

I smiled, "I'd love that Donnie."

I placed my hand on top of his over the small table.

He looked up into my eyes and I was scared as I looked into his hazel eyes, I was afraid of what I would find there. But all I saw was confusion there, like he didn't know what he was feeling.

We started to get closer, but the waitress had come back with our orders and the smell of pizza broke us apart.

We took our orders gratefully, and then dug in.

I sat back in my seat after finishing my pizza, but ironically Donnie had finished his large pizza before I had finished my medium including the garlic bread. I was just now munching on my cheesy bread sticks.

"How do you guys eat so much pizza in so little time?"

He shrugged, "I guess that we've been doing it since we were very little."

I laughed, "Figures, have one of my bread sticks."

Finally we left the restaurant; Donnie took my hand in his and led me to the Empire State Building. We entered and went into the elevator and to the top floor, a.k.a., and the roof.

We stepped out of the elevator and onto the roof; he brought me over to the edge of the roof so we could see the city.

I gasped, I had never seen New York City so beautiful before. The sun was setting therefore giving the sky a pinkish and purplish hue. The lights of the city were on, therefore making it even more beautiful.

I sighed and leaned against Don. I was surprised, without me persuading him, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

With his hold loosening, I turned around in his arms and looked up at him. He was now taller than before when he was turtle. He looked down and met my eyes. "This is beautiful, Donnie. I love it, thank you."

I looked into his hazel eyes and just melted, there was such warmth there, no more confusion at all, just, love. My subconscious mind started to bring me closer to him.

Our heads got closer, and then, our lips met.

Oh man, this was like a kiss I had never had or felt before. My hands found their way up into his hair, pulling our heads closer.

I felt his arms wrap tighter around my waist.

Geez, not kissing anybody for nineteen years can do stuff to a guy, for instance, making the kiss way good, and Donnie's the perfect example of that.

Finally we broke apart reluctantly, breathing heavily.

"I…I…I..." no I couldn't say it, I would be disobeying my master greatly. But, I had to tell him the truth, he needed to know. "I love you Donatello." I whispered.

"I love you too Kristina."


	5. Danger or Just Teasing?

Chapter Five - Danger or just Teasing?

Donnie and I entered the lair holding hands and walking close to each other.

I only let go of his hand for a brief moment so that we could both hang up our jackets. But after this was done, my hand was back in his.

We walked over to the sofa and sat down together.

Donnie turned on the television with the remote, I laughed silently; Donnie immediately flipped the channel to the Discovery Channel.

I wasn't really in the mood for the Discovery Channel at the moment so I stood up and walked over to their collection of movies.

Donnie hardly paid any attention; he was too fixed on the TV. I reached into the box and pulled out the movie "Hitch". I turned around, "hey, lets watch this," I showed the movie to him.

He shrugged, "sure."

I grinned and inserted the movie into the DVD player. I quickly walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Don, I snuggled up to him and laid my head comfortably on his shoulder, I felt his hand move around my waist and stay there.

Right after Alex had met Albert in the movie, we heard a gruff voice behind us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two lovebirds back from their midnight stroll."

We turned to face Raph, startled. "What do you mean Raph?" Donnie asked.

Mikey appeared behind Raph as well with a silly grin on his face. "Ooooo, Donnie and Kristy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up Mikey." Donnie said blushing.

"What's going on here?" Leo asked coming in to the area yawning.

"Donnie and Kristy have been out aaaaaaaaaaall night." Mikey said draggin out the word 'all' to annoy us.

Leo sternly looked over at Donnie, but then, something I hadn't expected, Leo's mouth turned up slightly at the edges.

One my eyebrows started to rise but Donnie nudged me with his elbow trying to keep me quiet.

I stopped my eyebrow and set it back into place.

"So, fess up, what happened that made you two so luvy duvy all of a sudden." Mikey grinned.

"Luvy Duvy? Who says we're luvy duvy?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, the way your were resting your head on his shoulder, and how his arm is wrapped around your waist, oh, and you two are watching a romance, comedy." Raph answered.

Ok, so he had us there, I was dumbfounded for words; I didn't know what to do next.

"Guys, leave them alone, just go to bed." Leo said and then turned around and went back into his room.

Mikey frowned and Raph shrugged and then left. "Awwww," Mikey turned around and left to his room also.

Donnie and I turned around and went back to the show, but we didn't watch it for long. I turned my head towards his; he looked down at me and smiled warmly. I smiled back up at him, and then leaned forward. Our lips met and then I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. His arm soon turned to two arms around my waist holding me to him.

We heard a faint snicker and then a door shutting, but we didn't care, all we cared about was the small area only we were in.

I opened my eyes and then sat up, I looked over at the kitchen, and there was a light on.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

Donnie's arm was still wrapped around my waist, and I felt it move, he was waking up.

"What?" He asked groggily.

I smiled and looked down at him. "Nothing."

I leaned down and kissed him.

"Break – it - up!"

We both looked up to see Mikey frowning down on us. "You know, that is just totally sick and wrong Donnie! By the way, pancakes are done."

I raised an eyebrow as Mikey walked away, but then my eyes widened as I realized I had slept the whole night here on the couch with Donnie! I tried not to make it so obvious that I was embarrassed but I stood up and without another word I walked to the kitchen.

I can't believe I just fell asleep there! I looked over at Donnie as he approached the kitchen. Actually, I could... Bad Kristy, bad Kristy!

I sat down in a chair at the table and Donnie seated himself next to me. Leo and Raph entered the pancake smelling kitchen licking their lips.

Leo sat down next to Splinter and Raph sat down next to Donnie and set his feet on the table comfortably.

"Raphael! Take your feet off of the table immediately!"

Raph rolled his eyes and took his feet off the table.

Mikey set his high stack of pancakes in the middle of the table and said, "Dig in!" Then he sat down on the other side of me.

I leaned back clutching my stomach, I groaned, "I'm full!"

"Well you can't be full enough to decline my homemade cookies!"

"Actually, I am, maybe another time Mikey."

Mikey pouted and gave me his puppy dog pout.

I looked over at him and shook my head, "sorry it's not my heart that's controlling me right now, it's my stomach." I winked and grinned.

"Fine, you could have just dissed my cookies outright instead of leading me on, gosh."

I laughed, "whatever Mikey."

Donnie leaned over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist; I smiled, turned my head and planted a kiss on his warm lips.

The whole kitchen went dead silent, but then, someone cleared his throat.

We broke apart and looked up, Splinter quietly, and simply said, "not at the table."

I saw Donnie turn bright red and looked down at his feet and nodded, I giggled quietly and answered, "yes Master Splinter."

The kitchen again filled with noise.

Donnie excused himself from the table and went to his room, I didn't want to make it too obvious that I wanted to follow him, so I stayed and helped Mikey with the dishes.

Once we were done we both walked out into the main part of the lair with moist wrinkly hands. "Well, the dishes are done!" I exclaimed happily. I immediately noticed that Donnie wasn't with Raph, Leo, and Master Splinter on the couches. I started backing away towards his room, "I'll just be, uh, bye." I turned around and practically ran to Donnie's room and slammed his door behind me.

"Well hi there." I heard Donnie say behind me. I turned around to see him grinning at me. Putting my hands on my hips I asked, "what's with the silly grin, huh?"

He shook his head, "oh nothing, its just you're so cute."

I blushed, "well, thanks."

He smiled and turned back to his computer, I walked over and peered over his shoulder wondering what he was working on.

As if reading my mind he said, "I'm working on a fight simulation for my brothers.

I furrowed my brows, "you mean like a video game?" He nodded and didn't say anymore.

I opened my mouth to say something else, when darkness overcame my mind. I grabbed my head in silent pain and fell to the floor unconscious.

The darkness faded and I realized that I was on my feet again, and I was dressed in my elite 'foot' uniform. A dark silhouette was approaching. I grabbed my bo-staff and waited for the silhouette to get closer. Master Shredder emerged from the shadows and stopped before me. I sheathed my bo-staff and bowed lowly before my Master.

"Have you done it?"

I stayed quiet, I debated with myself whether to tell him or not, I did not want to be his student anymore, but, I was scared of him.

"Have you done it?" He asked me again with a slight edge to his voice. When I didn't answer again, he approached me and ordered, "raise."

I stood up to face him, he handed me a cup with a red liquid. I took it and looked into it warily.

"Drink it, it will give you more strength." I was about to refuse when he grabbed the cup and my jaw. He forced my mouth open, and poured the drink into my mouth, and then he shut my mouth and plugged my nose and kept my mouth closed until he was sure I had drank it.

When he released me I fell to the ground clutching my throat. He asked again quietly, "Have you done it?" My mind was screaming at me to say no but my body wouldn't obey, it was under his control now. I nodded, "The turtle, Donatello, has fallen in love it me and I have his full trust."

I could sense Master Shredder smiling under his armor, "you have done well Kristina, but I can see that you love him back. That is too dangerous, until you are again willing to oblige to me once again, I will have complete control over your body so you will not betray me and tell him what I am planning, unless you have already told him. Then I would have to kill you, have you told him?"

I shook my head.

"Good, now you will keep leading him on and then you will draw him to me, you will find a way to do that, I know you will. You will be free to act as you wish, most of the time, but your tongue is now forbidden to say anything about me and my plans, now go." He pushed me back into the darkness, and as the darkness surrounded me, I started to hear other things, voices, the voice of Donatello.

I opened my eyes to see Donnie hovering over me asking, "are you alright Kristy?"

I sat up slowly and grabbed my throbbing head. Donnie immediately sat down next to me and put his arm gently around me so that I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked me.

I desperately wanted to tell him but my mouth wouldn't move a muscle. I tried to just say a simple word, which had nothing to do with what I had just seen. "I love you."

Donnie smiled, leaned down and kissed my forehead, "I love you too, but what happened just now?"

I shrugged, "dunno, maybe I just bumped my head or something."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't ask about it anymore, "how's your head feeling, you banged it pretty hard on the ground."

"It feels fine," all of a sudden a weird feeling came over me and I turned around in his arms to face him, "it feels good enough to do this." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. Donnie was so surprised that his fell back, but he quickly warmed up and wrapped his arms around me waist and held me close.

We were so concentrated on each other that we didn't notice the door open.

A small chuckle was heard and we both abruptly pulled apart and looked up to see Raph leaning against the doorframe with a grin on his face.

"Havin' fun?"

Even I blushed this time, "uh, what do you need Raph?" I asked him.

"Oh, I was just coming to inform you guys that we're all watching a movie out here with pizza and popcorn."

At the mention of pizza Donnie immediately stood up and then helped me off of the ground. "We'll be there in a second," he said.

Raph rolled his eyes and muttered something about a second being an hour to Donnie, and then he closed the door.

I was about go out the door after Raph, but again, a strange feeling overcame my senses, I smiled and wrapped my arms around Donnie's neck again and asked, "now where were we?" I pressed my lips against his again, but I was met with the disappointment of him pulling away. I frowned, "what's wrong?"

"Kristy, didn't you hear, there's going to be pizza! Let's go!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me through the door and onto the couch.

The weird feeling passed away and I was back to normal. The memory of what just happened flooded my mind. My eyes widened, what's going on?

The movie we were watching was I, Robot, a favorite of Donnie's I soon found out, figures…

The five boxes of pizza disappeared into our stomachs in the first half hour, so we had to just stick with the popcorn after that.

I sighed and snuggled up to Donnie after the movie was over and closed my eyes, ready to go to sleep. I felt his arms slither around me and heard his breathing start to slow. He had turned the movie off, and everyone was actually asleep except for us, soon to be me.

I sighed and closed my eyes contentedly, I had thought I fell asleep, but then my mind was taken over. Oh no, not now, not ever again! Unwillingly my body shifted slightly and then my lips were placed over Donnie's. His eyes snapped open, but then they closed again melting into the kiss.

Fighting as hard as I could I tried to push the invasion out of my brain. And just as the kiss started to get more passionate I successfully pushed the invasion out of my brain and had control of my actions once again.

I pulled back and snuggled back up to him again as if nothing had happened. I soon fell to sleep after that exhausting struggle to gain control of my brain once more. I never realized how hard it was to block telepathy.

In the morning I opened my eyes thinking that Donnie was going to be with me, but I was startled, he wasn't. I sat up and looked around desperately thinking that something may have happened to him. I sighed with relief when I saw him at the computer smiling at me.

"So you're up sleepy head?"

I nodded and yawned, "yeah, I guess so."

"My brothers and sensei are gone so it's just us here."

Immediately I felt the weird feeling creeping up on me again.

"What are they doing and h-how long will they be gone?" I was scared that my brain would be taken over again and I would do something that I would regret later.

"They went to a football game and then my brothers are going to go surf the mall for 'hot girls'. Sensei went to go visit a few friends so he won't be back for a few days, and my brothers will probably be gone for the whole day. Why?"

I closed my eyes as the feeling crept over me even stronger. "I…" I grabbed my head, it was getting stronger.

"Kristy? What's wrong?" I heard him get up and walk towards me.

My eyes widened and I looked up and yelled, "no! Don't come any closer!" I grabbed my head again and closed my eyes tightly trying to push it out again, it was harder than last night. "Y-you're just m-making it h-harder." I muttered.

His footsteps stopped, "Kristy, what's happening?"

"I-I can't tell you that."

"Then, is there anything I could do to help?"

I thought for a second and then nodded, "contact Splinter and have him meditate and go into my mind. Only there will he be able to help."

Donnie nodded and ran into his room.

The feeling subsided a little and I was able to breathe a little better.

I don't know how much time passed but I felt another presence in my mind, a more soothing presence.

'Kristy, what is wrong my child?'

I realized at once that Donnie had gotten Master Splinter.

'I-I need help, I need help getting this dark presence out of my mind. It's trying to take over my mind so I would hurt…' I couldn't say anymore, and I then remembered that I wouldn't be able to speak of anything of the conversation with the Shredder.

Splinter didn't answer, he knew what was to be done. The dark presence, not wanting to be known, slowly tried to creep out but I guess Master Splinter caught it before it all the way left my mind. My mind was quiet for a few minutes and then the dark presence vanished.

'Kristy my child…' My mind was quiet and I could think clearly again.

I stood up from the couch and walked over to Donnie's room and opened it. I smiled as I saw him meditating on his bed. He just looked so serious it was cute. Donnie opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, "yeah, thank you."

He nodded and then stood up and practically ran over to me and kissed me. "You had me scared there, I didn't know what was wrong, I felt helpless. And you know how I hate feeling helpless, I have to know everything."

I nodded smiling warmly, "yeah, I know that alright." Then I gave him a huge bear hug.

A few hours later we heard the lair door open. Donnie and I both looked over surprised. Nobody was supposed to be back yet. Splinter came quickly through the door and walked briskly up to us. "Kristy, may I see you for a second." I nodded and he walked over to his room, leaving the door open for me.

"Donnie…"

"Shh," he kissed my forehead, he could sense that I was in need of comfort, "everything is going to be alright."

I nodded and stood up and walked nervously towards Splinter's room. I shut the door behind me and Splinter motioned for me to take one of the pillows. I sat down on the pillow and bowed my head.

"Kristy, what I saw in your mind troubles me."

"I know, I've been keeping a huge secret from you guys that I wish I could tell you but I can't."

"I know you can't."

I looked up sharply, "you know?"

He nodded, "yes, I did a little memory searching in your mind and found the forbidden conversation you had with the Shredder.

I flinched and looked down again, "so then, you know now, what I'm supposed to do?"

"Yes, but I do not blame you, for I know that you do not want to go through with his evil plan, but…"

I looked up nervously, "but what?"

"I am saddened to know that you still have some loyalty to your Master."

I closed my eyes, tears stinging at them.

"I will help you because this concerns my sons, but afterward, I will not trust you if you still have loyalty to your Master. Therefore, I want you to stay away from my son Donatello."

I looked up sharply fire in my eyes and as I spoke I pretty much spat venom, "What! How can you say this? I love him!"

"I know, and I will inform him of what has happened and he will understand why he has to stay away from you also."

"Fat chance! He loves me too!"

"He would know that he would be doing this for your own good" Splinter stated calmly ignoring my outbursts.

I stood up and burst out the door and to my room.

Donnie was about to come after me but Splinter called to him.

I stayed in my room for the entire night, and not once, Donnie came by.

I woke up early the next morning and quietly walked into the Donnie's room. He was sleeping, so I kneeled next to his bed and placed my lips on his attempting to wake him up. He opened his eyes sleepily, but then pulled away sharply. "Kristy! What are you doing!" He almost yelled but lowered his voice quickly.

"Donnie, I don't want to stay away from you, I love you. We should, we should go away, together."

"Run away? Kristy, Sensei knows what he's doing."

"No he doesn't! Come on, lets go now, hurry."

Donnie sighed, "Kristy, we can't."

I grabbed his shirt and pressed my lips hard against his. Then I abruptly pulled back and said harshly, "I love you, but if you don't come with me, I'm just going to leave. Bye."

With that I left and grabbed the stuff I already packed earlier and left the lair.


	6. Running Away to Trouble

Chapter Six – Running Away to Trouble

I just kept walking, walking, walking. I didn't know where I was going to go, I just kept going, to nowhere. I saw a bus-stop bench and sat down on it exhausted. Dawn was creeping up on me and I had been walking all night. After sitting there for a while I stood up and walked towards Central Park.

My mind kept wandering, it kept wandering back to Donnie, the last kiss we shared before we left. If I was forbidden to see him, then I didn't want to be around him. He meant so much to me that if I couldn't be near him I couldn't bear to be in the same place as him.

I sighed as I slumped down onto a bench, I held my head in my hands and cried softly. After who knows how long, I leaned back against the bench closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning I stood up from the bench and started walking around, thinking about everything that had happened after I was sent on this mission from Master Shredder. At first I thought that none of this would've happened if I never decided to follow Shredder in the first place. But then I thought that I would have never met Donnie and his family, never gotten to know Donnie and his family. Donnie…I would have never fallen in love with him if I didn't come on this mission.

I looked up into the sky, "I love you Donnie" I muttered quietly. My mind went blank and I started to not pay attention to where my feet were taking me. I just went along with them.

Looking down at the beautiful city I realized that my feet had taken me to the worst place possible. How could they do this to me! I was on the top of the Empire State Building in the exact spot where Donnie and I had first kissed.

I sighed and leaned up against the railing and just stared at the city, but then I looked away and closed my eyes at what I saw. I had just seen the Shredder's tower, I didn't know that it was so close to the Empire State Building, it was too close.

All of a sudden I had a flashback. Shredder was talking to me after I had fainted in Donnie's room, "I will have complete control over your body so you will not betray me and tell him what I am planning, unless you have already told him. Then I would have to kill you, have you told him?"

I shook my head.

"Good, now you will keep leading him on and then you will draw him to me, you will find a way to do that, I know you will. You will be free to act as you wish, most of the time, but your tongue is now forbidden to say anything about me and my plans, now go." He pushed me back into the darkness.

I gasped, oh no, Donnie don't find me! He would be able to see us on top of this tower! He would get to you, and then your family would be in trouble because they would come to find you, and Donnie, he might hurt you!

"I thought you would come here." I practically jumped out of my skin in surprise.

"Donnie! What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, I thought you would have come back to the lair in the morning after seeing how pointless it was to run away. But since you didn't, I decided to come and find you and bring you home."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever," I felt no worry now that he was here with me, I felt that everything would be fine. Even though everything was not.

I started to freak out after realizing that Shredder was probably watching us right now. "Donnie, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave now!" This would be the perfect time to strike, there weren't many tourists here, so there would be less people to split up.

"Why?"

"Donnie, don't ask me why, just do it!"

"Well, well, well, if we don't have one of the turtles within my grasp. Donatello is it?" A low harsh voice spoke. We both spun around and saw the Shredder and a large group of his minions surrounding us.

Donnie immediately took a fighting stance, "what do you want Shredder."

"What do you think? To destroy you and your family!"

"If you can't see, my family isn't here at the moment."

"Oh, but we have somebody even better here, someone who will grab your attention and get you to cooperate better." The Shredder then snapped his fingers.

My eyes widened as five of the foot grabbed me and pulled me back to the Shredder. They were going to use me as bait!

"No! Don't touch her!" Donnie lunged out to me but several of the foot kicked him back.

The Shredder held a dagger up to my throat threateningly. Donnie looked so helpless, "you see, I will kill her if you don't surrender."

"Don't do it! I'm of too much value to them!"

"Shut up Kristina! I will punish you for your betrayal later!" Shredder barked and pressed the dagger harder to my throat so that a thin line of blood protruded.

Donnie seemed to panic when he saw the blood and he immediately dropped his hands to his side and relaxed, "I surrender."

"No!" I screamed.

"Very good," The Shredder released me after the foot had bound Donnie's hands behind his back.

I ran over to Donnie and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I then acted like I buried my face in his neck when really I told him, "you may be thrown into a cell that in the back left corner there is a switch that opens the cell door, I'll give you a signal of when to do it, you will know what the signal is when I do it. But if you're not in there, I'll find some way to get you out. I love you." I kissed him until we were ripped apart and they took Donnie away.

Falling to the ground with my head in my hands I started to sob like I had ever cried before. I had just probably sent my only love to his death.

"Good job Kristina, you delivered him to me just as I had ordered."

I opened my eyes, they had tears in them, but they were not tears of sadness anymore, they were tears of anger. Leaping up I tried to beat Shredder to a pulp, but the Elite Ninjas grabbed hold of me and kicked me in the gut. I fell to my knees clutching my stomach and spitting out blood.

"You need to learn more respect for your Master Kristina."

Wiping the blood from my mouth I stood up yet again defiantly, "you are not longer my Master. My Master is now Master Splinter, my sensei. All you are is some no good rotten…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because the Shredder had snapped his fingers and the Elite kicked me again, and then dragged me off in the direction that they took Donnie. I glared back at the Shredder as he left my sight.

I was now locked up in one of the torture chambers, there was a puddle of blood under me. My hair was now in bloody tangled clumps lying across my face as my head had fallen forward.

"Have you had enough yet, are you willing to obey me now?" A menacing voice I had now grown to hate said.

I lifted my head and stared hard into the Shredder's eyes. "I will never obey you again." And then sucking up the saliva I had left I spat onto his mask.

"Send her to her room to clean up, we will be having a feast tonight, for our future victory." He said to one of the torturers. The Shredder turned back to me, "you will soon learn to obey me."

I was let down from my chains, and was taken to my room. After I had cleaned up and was forced to put on my old Elite Ninja outfit (because I was the highest Elite Ninja and the only girl, I had a different outfit than the others), I found out where they were holding Donnie and I went in the prisoner chamber.

Ordering the guards to leave the room, for I wanted to speak to the 'prisoner' privately I walked over to the cell. Donnie was bruised and bleeding, he was sleeping on the hard cot inside the cell. Unfortunately, he had not been put in the cell that you could easily escape from.

Grabbing some medicines, I unlocked and entered the cell and gently woke Donnie up.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me and smiled, "Kristy…"

"Shh," I started to gently clean his wounds. He winced as I did so and didn't say a word for a while.

After I was done he looked better already, except he still had a little bit of blood in his hair. "Kristy, how did you get here?"

"Shh," I said again and leaned forward and kissed him, but instead of enjoying the kiss we were interrupted.

"Aw, how sweet. My daughter and one of my worst enemies in love."

I glared up at the Shredder while Donnie looked at him with confusion.

"Daughter?" He asked.

I winced, wishing he hadn't asked.

"Yes my daughter, you see, I was too once in love but then I had to kill her after she had Kristina because she tried to betray me.

"Don't," I pleaded softly.

"Don't what? Tell him how you've been working for me to get rid of him and his family?"

I winced and shut my eyes tightly not wanting to see Donnie's reaction.

I heard him asked softly, "What?"

"Oh, you haven't noticed by now how she is wearing a elite ninja uniform and has been treated much better than you."

"Apart from the torture," I muttered.

"You needed to be punished!" The Shredder snapped. "Anyway, she is the highest Elite Ninja, she was sent to you turtles so that she could help me turn you human, making you weaker, and then I would capture one of the brothers, preferably Leonardo, but you'll have to do and make the family weaker so it will be easy to defeat them and kill them so you will be out of my life forever. That's what she was sent to you to do, to destroy your family and _you_." He emphasized the word you to make it more powerful.

Donnie turned to me, "is this true?"

I nodded, "but I've changed. I've seen the wrong in his plan, how it was so evil. I had always been taught how evil you guys were so I only knew that, but now I see the truth. I am no longer like that."

"Don't try to explain yourself, you are still the same! Now come, we are going to be starting our feast."

I quickly gave Donnie a kiss, and then stood up saddened. He had not responded, was he believing the Shredder? I desperately wanted to know what was going on inside his head at the moment.

At the feast I didn't respond to anyone, I didn't even listen to anything, I was just going through all of the memories that I had, all of the happy ones anyway. I only started to listen when the Shredder started to talk about how he had just sent the message to Donatello's family and they would be arriving shortly so we needed to get prepared for battle.

I stood up and declared, "I will not be apart of this rubbish anymore! I will not help you fight Donnie's family!"

The hall went quiet, Shredder turned to me and started laughing, "it seems that our young ninja has fallen in love with one of the turtles!"

No one moved, everyone was staring at me with their mouths open.

"Now, you will fight my daughter, or your love will be killed on the spot."

I sat back down hard, tears in my eyes. Everyone's eyes were still on me, their mouths still gaping. I couldn't handle this any longer, I threw my chair back and marched out of the hall and back into the prisoner's chamber. I threw open the cell door not caring if Donnie hated me or not, I threw my self on him and cried into his shoulder. I felt his arms curl around my waist and hold me close. He still loved me!

I lifted my head and looked into his eyes, my tears falling onto his chest. He reached up and wiped the tears from my face, "it's alright, I'm here." He soothed.

I started to cry even more, "Donnie, they're c-coming, they're going to be k-killed! And its all my fault!"

"Shh, no it's not, you didn't know what you were doing, but now you know right?"

I nodded my head.

"Then it's okay, we'll get through this, together. Now, I have an idea."

"What?"

"When we hear the fighting start and we know that my family is here, you bust me out of here, you do know how to pick a lock, right?"

"Of course."

"Then you get these chains off me out of here, we'll join my family, and go home. Okay?"

I laughed, "you're just making it simpler for me, I bet it's more complicated than that. Plus, there's always a guard right next to the door so that not even an elite ninja can take the prisoners out without the Shredder."

Donnie grinned, "of course it's more complicated, and besides, there's two of us and my family will be out there to help us."

I smiled, and pulled my feet up and snuggled against him, "I guess we can try it."

I don't know how much time I laid in Donnie's arms, but we heard fighting outside of the door. And then there was banging on the door. Donnie and I both stood up quickly. I pulled out a dagger and picked his locks and soon he as free. We were about to run out of the cell when I noticed that it was shut and locked.

"Crap! I can't see the lock! How am I supposed to pick it?"

"Here? Let me see the dagger." I gave him the dagger and he reached out through the bars and it sounded like he was actually picking the lock on the door. Then the lock click and the cell door opened slightly.

"How'd you do that?" I asked him as we headed towards the door.

"Well being an Electrical Engineer you have to kind of do somethings without looking at them."

"Nice." I said quickly as we came to the door.

I was just about to declare that this door was locked too when the door went flying off of it's hinges and Leo was standing where it once was. I had to duck out of the way from the flying door, so I had fallen to the ground and Donnie was helping me up.

Leo saw me then yelled and grabbed me and threw me against a cell.

"Leo no!" Donnie yelled.

I cried out as I hit the cell but I quickly gathered myself and started blocking all of Leo's attacks. "Leo what are you doing?"

"You betrayed us! We trusted you! And look what you did! You captured our brother and have been torturing him!"

"No Leo, you don't understand!"

"Oh yes I do!"

Donnie lunged forward and grabbed Leo, holding him back. But Raph then entered and charged me too and I again had to block attacks from him only he had sais this time and I had to use my two katanas to block them. And then in his rage he moved like lighting and sliced my middle with his sais.

I gasped and grabbed my middle and fell to the floor in a puddle of blood.

"No! Raph what did you do?" Donnie ran over and picked me up.

"She betrayed us Donnie!"

"That's no reason to kill her!" Donnie yelled through tears.

Even Leo was standing there dumbstruck at what Raph had done.

"Look at what she's wearing Donnie! She's wearing one of the Elite uniforms! She's one of them!" Raph yelled back.

"Get out of my way!" Donnie pushed Raph away with such fury that Raph was slammed into the wall cracking it. Raph almost attacked Donnie but Leo held him back.

I looked up into Donnie's eyes, "D-Donnie, I-I love you." I started to close my eyes.   
"No! Kristy! Don't give up, you just can't!"

"Donatello, what happened?" I heard Splinter ask, I couldn't see him, I couldn't see anything anymore.

"Ask Raph!"

Splinter seemed to understand, "Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael!"

"Yes Master Splinter?" I heard Mikey, Leo and Raph ask.

"Help your brother get Kristy out of here!"

"Why! She betrayed us anyway, we should just leave her to die, she deserves it!"

"Raphael! You do not understand the full reasons! Now do as I say!"

The last thing I heard that night was sounds of yelling and metal clashing.

**Should I end it there? Eh? OF COURSE NOT! GOSH! Who do you think I am? Some character killer…well, maybe. So! Will Kristy survive, or will she be lost to Donnie forever? Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Ending

Chapter Seven - Ending

I opened my eyes and looked around, I could hear furious typing. I turned my head and saw Donnie typing like mad on his computer, I could see the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

I felt sore all over, I groaned and turned to my side, it felt like someone had their finger up my nose or something, it was very uncomfortable.

Donnie immediately stopped typing and spun around, "K-Kristy?"

I opened my eyes and looked over at him, "yeah?"

He jumped up, ran over and hugged me like he hadn't seen me for months, which wasn't far from the truth.

"Ugh, I – can't – breath." I soon figured out why I thought that someone had their finger up my nose because I had an oxygen tube stuck clear up in my nose, believe me, those things are not comfortable.

He released me and I saw tears in his eyes.

"Donnie what's wrong, what happened? Did we defeat the Shredder."

Donnie smiled, "Kristy, we escaped but the Shredder is still living to this day."

I furrowed my brows, "what do you mean to this day?"

"Kristy, it's been six months since then, you've been in a coma, we didn't know when you were going to wake up, if ever."  
My eyes widened, "six months? A coma?"

He nodded, "we immediately took you to the hospital, and they said because of the lack of blood you had gone into a coma. I was so scared."

I closed my eyes tightly, scared at what had happened to me.

"And, what's scarier than that, is that if you hadn't woken up in the next few days, we, we would have taken you off of life support so you could die in peace." His voice started to crack.

My mouth gaped open, "I would have died? Oh my gosh, that's, that's horrifying!"

"I know," his mouth was soon over mine in a deep, loving kiss.

We heard the door open but we paid no attention to it.

"Splinter! Guys! She's awake!" I heard Mikey yell.

We could hear footsteps running to our room.

"You know that's just disgusting." Raph muttered.

"You wouldn't be seeing this if you hadn't cut her up Raph," Leo said sternly.

"Shut up Leo, I don't need to be reminded of that!"

"Be quiet you two! Let them be, she must have just woken up." Splinter said sharply and ushered them out of the door.

A few minutes later we broke apart and just held each other saying over and over again, "I love you."

We walked out of Donnie's room to be met by the others.

First they made Raph come up to apologize to me, even though they forced him to I knew it was sincere because Raph would never apologize to anyone, not anyone! Then they all welcomed me back.

Donnie's brothers and Splinter kept me in the lair while Donnie had to do something topside. And when he came back he looked more nervous than ever.

I raised an eyebrow, "hey, what's wrong?"

"Uh nothing, d-do you want to go to dinner or something?"

"I'd love to! Just lemme go change into something decent."

"Uh, your clothes are now in my room Kristy" Donnie said.

"Oh, okay, be right back."

I came out of Donnie's room in a stunning lavender dress, "okay lets go."

Donnie gulped and held out his arm. I took it gratefully and we walked out of the Lair.

We had a romantic dinner and we were now standing looking at the city on top of the Empire State Building.

"It's so beautiful up here." I sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you."

I smiled at the cheesy line.

"Kristy?" Donnie's asked.

"Hm?"

"Could I ask you something, but I need you to be facing me."

"Sure," I turned towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…" He was so nervous it was cute. But then, something I had least expected, he knelt down in front of me.

"Kristy, I love you with all of my heart, I would do anything for you. I want to be able to take care of you when you're sick, I want to hold you when you cry, I want to go through all of yours and my troubles with you, no matter what the cost would be. And most of all, I want to be with you forever. Kristina Anderson, will you marry me?" He brought out from behind his back a diamond ring.

I gasped, and stood there stunned. I gathered myself quickly and screamed at the top of my lungs for all to hear! "YES! I will marry you Donatello!" I then flung my arms around his neck in a kiss.

People were staring at us everywhere, smiling at the newly engaged couple. We released each other and Donnie put the ring on my finger. He stood up with me and kissed me once more. Right in the spot where our whole lives changed three times.

**There! Finally! Sorry it's been so long and this chapter was so short! I had a lot of school work to do and I was getting behind so I didn't really have time. I hope you guys liked this story, this was actually the first story that I had actually ever finished. If you think that there should be a sequel just tell me in your reviews! (You are going to review right? RIGHT?) Ok, well I've gotta go to bed and get some rest for school tomorrow, bye! REVIEW PEEZ!**


End file.
